Sphingosine 1-phosphate (S1P) is a bioactive lipid that circulates at triple digit nanomolar levels in plasma and at single digit micromolar levels in whole blood due to S1P's storage in erythrocytes. Circulating S1P is implicated in tonic control of lymphocyte trafficking, maintenance of endothelial integrity and control of heart rate. Blood S1P is degraded on a time scale of minutes. However, we know neither the mechanism(s) whereby S1P is cleared from circulation nor how it is transported from cells to plasma. The interest in developing therapeutics that block S1P synthesis or action add urgency to developing an understanding of how circulating S1P levels are regulated and the acute and chronic consequences of lowering circulating S1P tone. During the past period of support, we discovered new small molecule S1P receptor agonists, antagonists and synthesis inhibitors and we developed mice genetically altered for S1P signaling and metabolism. Further, we added sophisticated analytical chemistry capabilities that enable quantification of sphingolipid species in small samples. Now we propose to build on this success by using our chemical and molecular biology tools to understand S1P biology more deeply. Specifically, we will: (Aim 1) determine the range of circulating S1P levels, test the hypotheses that the lipid phosphatase LPP1 is responsible for plasma S1P degradation and that Spns2 transports S1P and (Aim 2) use S1P synthesis inhibitors to lower circulating S1P acutely and chronically and determine the effects on lymphocyte trafficking, capillary permeability and heart rate. Our extensive experience in S1P chemical biology, as evidenced by our success in discovering S1P receptor agonist and antagonists with drug-like properties, enables us to address important questions about circulating S1P. The answers will provide both increased fundamental knowledge about S1P biology and practical information to guide the further development of S1P-targeted therapeutics.